Ai Kottonshima
Ai Kottonshima is the main protagonist of Seiza Mew Mew. She's Princess Aries from the constellation, Aries. As a Mew Mew, she's Mew Aries. Her alien counterpart is Hamal. Appearance Ai She has blonde hair, tied in pigtails and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform. Mew Aries As Mew Aries her hair and eyes turn pink, her hair it let loose and she gains a pair of ram horns, ears, and a tail. Her outfit is a Chinese midriff top with shorts both colored pink. Her socks are two different lengths, her right is thigh-length and her left is knee length. Her shoes are also two different lengths, her right is thigh-length and her left is ankle-length boots. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with a light pink lace. A cherry blossom hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of pink ram horns, is above her navel. Personality Ai is a sweet but upbeat young girl. She is socially awkward around others, that she is usually seen covering her face from embarrassment. Ai is quick to help out others despite her situation she is usually in. She doesn't know of her real family or heritage at all through out the series, not until she finds out after meeting them for the first time in many years. Ai is so oblivious to things that others have to remind her of such things. Abilities Transformation Physical Outside of Mew form, Ai is quite athletic and her capabilities have been affected by her infusion. She is now more strong then usual, the speed adds to her athleticism Weapon and Attack Ai's weapon is the Aries Hammer, a war hammer that is coloured various shades of pink. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the hammer. Her attack is Ribbon Aries Smash, in which she raises her hammer up into the air and then smashes it down upon the ground, making an earthquake. Fighting Style Ai fights sort of in close-combat but with a giant war hammer instead of using her fists. She is one of the main fighters of the group, so she tend to attack while she also covers her support team members who can heal and also do other support type attacks. Story Prior to Seiza Mew Mew Aries was born in Aries, the ram constellation, but she was sent to Earth during those times due to war. Her real mother, Arietis didn't want Aries caught up in the war at the time so she wanted Aries to live a peaceful life on Earth. Giving Aries to a couple and a human name to go with her new life on Earth. As Aries grew up with the new name Ai Kottonshima, she never knew about her true life nor that her life she was living now was only cause she was sent there by her real mother, the queen of Aries, constellation. Seiza Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Relationships Arietis Arietis is Aries real mother. Aries never got to know her mother growing up since Arietis sent her to Earth to live there during the war time that was going on between the constellations and the aliens. Take and Ritsu Kottonshima Take and Ritsu are Aries Earth parents. They raised her as Ai, a human girl growing up and Ai loves them very much. She will do anything to protect the ones she cares about the most. Even after finding out that their not her real parents, she accepts it but they still love her anyways and she does vice versa. Sora Hoshiyama They get along pretty well. Sora is actually always the one reminding Ai a lot about stuff that she forgets. Ai also loves to share her food with her. Iwa Vermillion Ai and Iwa get along well. They never argue or make loud noises or fighting. They both share the fear of horror/dark places, since they both hate those or something related to those dislikes. Etymology Ai is the Japanese translation for Love. Kottonshima is made up of two kanji. Kotton, which means Cotton in Japanese and Shima, which means Island. Aries refers to the zodiac constellation, which is the Ram. Trivia * The Barbary Sheep is a species of caprid native to rocky mountains in North Africa. It is unknown how many are approximately left. * If she had a voice actress, it would be Laura Bailey who also voices Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4. Gallery Ai Kottonshima.png|Ai's School Uniform Mew Aries.png|Mew Aries Barbary Sheep.jpg|The Barbary Sheep Category:Seiza Mew Mew Category:Members of Seiza Mew Mew Category:Seiza Mew Mew Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew